JADI REBUTAN ITU NGGAK ENAK
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Sasuke dan Shisui saling bersaing untuk mendapat cinta Itachi! Siapakah nantinya di antara mereka yang akhirnya menjadi pemenangnya? juz one chapter!


**DISCLAIMER:** Itachi, Shisui, dan (si Setan) sasuke itu bukan punya GUE!!! Truz, Lord Voldy itu juga bukan punya GUE!!!  
Tapi, kalo Itachi-oniichan mau ngejadiin gue miliknya, sih, gue mau-mau aja. Hehehe........ (-dihajar telak sama Itachi FC)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JADI REBUTAN ITU NGGAK ENAK  
**

by: red-deimon-beta

Dari kecil, Itachi, Sasuke, dan Shisui selalu hidup bersama (wah, berarti......., mereka mandi bareng, tidur bareng, dan sebagainya, donk?!). Mereka adalah sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Awalnya, Itachi dan Shisui cuma maen bareng berdua aja. Tapi, begitu Sasuke udah umur 4 tahun, akhirnya mereka bertiga selalu maen bareng bertiga.

**1****st**** Flashback........**  
(Gommen!!!! Gue ngarang umurnya ngawur, nih! Soalnya, jarak umurnya Sasuke ma Itachi & Shisui, kan, kejauhan!)  
_Shisui: 9 tahun  
Itachi: 7 tahun  
Sasuke: 5 tahun_

"Eh? Kakak, kakak!"panggil Sasuke dengan semangatnya.

"Hmm?"Tanya Itachi. Hari ini, sudah sepuluh kali Sasuke memanggil Itachi jika ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya atau menarik perhatiannya.

"Liat, deh! Kok awan itu bentuknya kayak Kak Shisui, ya?"Tanya Sasuke dengan muka INNOCENTnya sambil sedikit-sedikit ngeluarin senyum malaikatnya ke Itachi.

"Hahaha..................., bercanda kamu, Sasuke! Mana mungkin ada awan yang bentuknya kayak Shisui? Sini, coba kulihat awannya!"jelas Itachi dengan sabar..., penuh kasih sayang. (NO!!!!! Author juga mau, tuh, Itachi ngomong gitu ke Author!!! Itachi 4EVER~!!!)

"Itu, kak, awannya"tunjuk Sasuke dengan bersemangat sambil menunjuk awan yang bentuknya kayak babi kena busung lapar. Kaki-kakinya kecil, tapi perutnya gede banget.

"Sasuke........., ngawur kamu. Kak Shisui itu nggak seperti itu. Dia, kan, nggak sejelek itu."jawab Itachi dengan lembut ketika melihat bentuk awan yang ditunjuk Sasuke seperti babi kena busung lapar. (NICE ITACHI!)

"Tapi, Kak, Kak shisui, kan, juga kayak gitu! Liat, tuh! Kaya tulang dikasih kulit manusia!"tuduh Sasuke. Shisui langsung aja marah diejek Sasuke mirip babi kena busung lapar.

"SIALAN, KAMU SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUE INI BISA JADI CUNGKRING KAYAK GINI GARA-GARA LATIHAN TERUS, TAU!!!!!!!! L-A-T-I-H-A-N!!! DARIPADA KAMU??!!! LATIHAN AJA GA PERNAH! KEMAREN AJA GUE PERNAH LIAT KAMU PINJEM BAJU SLEEPING BEAUTY PUNYA SAKURA TRUS MAEN PUTRI-PUTRIAN SAMA SAKURA! MANA KAMU YANG JADI PUTRINYA, LAGI!!!! IH~......, DASAR BANCI!"protes Shisui sambil marah-marah hebat di depan Sasuke sampai akhirnya setelah Shisui selesai marah-marah , di depannya telah terbentuk anakan Danau Toba (Danau Toba versi cutie-sized).

_Harusnya tadi aku bawa payung_, pikir Itachi menyesal.

"HII!!!!!!!!!!! Kak Shisui jorok! Kalo ngomong jangan dikasih bonusnya juga, donk! Huh! Aku jadi harus ganti baju, kan, gara-gara bajuku basah kuyup kena ilernya Kak Shisui!"teriak Sasuke sambil merengut, cemberut, sampe mukanya ikutan berkerut kayak Itachi. (hehe.......)

"Sudah..........., sudah........... Sesama Uchiha itu nggak boleh bertengkar. Nanti nggak dapet pahala, lho!"kata Itachi menenangkan mereka berdua dengan gaya persis kayak Uztad Hidan abis kesamber petir sebelum mereka berdua udah mulai bertengkar hebat.

Habisnya, kalo Shisui sama Sasuke udah bertengkar, tidak ada yang bisa menenangkan mereka berdua. Bahkan, Israel dan Palestina pun rela berdamai biar Sasuke sama Shisui nggak bertengkar lagi.

"I..... iya, maaf Itachi",kata Shisui dan Sasuke meminta maaf sama Itachi. (khusus Sasuke, ngomongnya pake embel-embel Kak)

"Nah...., gitu, donk!"jawab Itachi. Puas karena berhasil menenangkan mereka berdua tanpa memakai chakra sedikit pun.

"Eh, Kak. Tapi bagaimana pun, kita bertiga tetap bersahabat selamanya, ya?"tanya Sasuke polos.

_Sebenernya, aku nggak mau ngajakin Kak Shisui juga. Tapi, aku kasian, sih. Jadinya aku bilangnya bertiga_, pikir Sasuke sebel karena mau nggak mau harus ngikutin Shisui di dalem daftar Best-Friendnya.

_Aish, kok gue diikutin juga, sih? Gue, kan, cuma mau temenan ama Itachi doank. Siapa juga yang mau temenan sama setan kecil kayak dia? Lagian, gue, kan, udah kenal sama Itachi sebelum setan ini lahir......._,protes Shisui dalam hati.

_Tapi, demi Itachi, apa aja mau gue lakuin. Tapi, kalo Itachi nyuruh gue masukin kepala ke mulut buaya, gue pikir-pikir dulu, deh.....,_pikir Shisui.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke. Kan kita berdua sayang sama kamu! Iya, kan, Itachi?"sahut Shisui sambil mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya. Tapi, gara-gara Shisui senyumnya nggak ikhlas, malah jadi kayak senyum malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Untung Itachi nggak liat. Tapi, Sasuke liat.

"Betul. Kamu, kan, adik kesayangan ki-!"ucapan Itachi terputus karena dia mendengar tangisan Sasuke yang meraung-raung.

"HUWEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"tangis Sasuke sejadi-jadinya. Entah jadi monyet, entah jadi tempe penyet, entah jadi lelet, entah berantah. (wkwkwkwk)

"Eh?! Ada apa, Sasuke?"Tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Kak Shisui lagi cosplay jadi werewolf. Serem banget."jawab Sasuke tersedu-sedu.  
**End of 1****st**** flashback........**

Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, tanpa mereka sadari, telah tumbuh benih-benih cinta di antara mereka............

**2****nd**** Flashback – Sasuke's version...............**  
Shisui: 16 tahun  
Itachi: 14 tahun  
Sasuke: 12 tahun

Hari ini, seperti biasanya, Itachi, Shisui, dan Sasuke, maen bareng-bareng di halaman belakang kediaman Klan Uchiha (emang ada, ya?).  
Itachi lagi duduk-duduk di bawah pohon sambil baca buku setebel 600 halaman judulnya "Cara Tercepat Untuk Membunuh Klan-mu. Disertai Langkah Step-by-Step" yang dia pinjem dari temen sebangkunya, Lord Voldemort.  
Shisui lagi baca majalah bokep (hasil nyolong dari laci bokapnya) di pojokan. (Hayo........, ngapain tuh mojok di situ???)  
Kalo Sasuke, dia lagi jalan-jalan zig-zag nggak jelas keliling halaman. Padahal luas halamannya 200 hektar. (hehe.........)

_Hari yang cerah. Lagipula, bunga-bunga di pot yang aku tanam bulan lalu juga udah berbunga. Wah! Nanti mau aku tunjukkin ke kakak, ah!_, pikir Sasuke berbunga-bunga. Dia lalu langsung ganti haluan dan berlari menuju ke tempat pot-pot berwarna pink yang ada di sebelah barat halaman. Padahal, sekarang dia ada di timur (haha....).

Tiba-tiba, saat Sasuke berjalan, kakinya kesandung batu.

"SASUKE!!! AWAS!!!"Teriak Itachi.

"Halo, kak!!!! Eh? AAAA-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"teriak Sasuke saat dia sadar bahwa dia kesandung.

_Lho? Kok nggak sakit, ya?_, pikir Sasuke yang heran. Padahal, seharusnya sekarang dengkulnya atau salah satu bagian kaki atau tangannya udah sakit gara-gara 'mencium' tanah.

Ternyata, sebelum Sasuke jatuh, Itachi udah lari pake "Shunshin no jutsu" untuk nyelamatin Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kamu nggak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit, nggak?"Tanya Itachi dengan lembut.

_Eh? Kakak, yang menyelamatkan aku, ya?_, Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya ketika dia denger suaranya Itachi.

Lalu, Sasuke pun menoleh.....

Dan...........................

"Halo, Sasuke! Kok pertanyaannya kakak nggak dibales?"Tanya Itachi dengan lembut sekali lagi.

_UWAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! Beneran kakak!_, pikir Sasuke yang kaget ¾ mati.

Tapi, berhubung dia tau kalo teriak-teriak itu malu-maluin, dia cuma menjawab........  
"Iya, kak. Makasih banyak"jawab Sasuke malu-malu.

"Oh......, ya udah. Tadi kakak kira kamu ada yang luka."kata Itachi.  
Tapi, setelah Itachi liat Sasuke masih kinclong, tanpa lecet dan debu sedikit pun (emang barang?), Itachi langsung bangkit berdiri. Lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula, dan mulai membaca bukunya lagi.

_Wah, nanggung, nih, baru sampe halaman 313_, pikir Itachi.

DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!

Sasuke mendengar suara jantungnya sendiri deg-degan setelah Itachi pergi.

_HAH??!!! Jangan-jangan................_

AKU JATUH CINTA SAMA KAKAK??!!!!  
**End of 2****nd**** Flashback................... **(dan sejak itulah Sasuke suka sama Itachi. His own brother)

**3****rd**** Flashback - Shisui's version.......................**  
Shisui: 16 tahun  
Itachi: 14 tahun  
Sasuke: 12 tahun

"TIDAK!!!!!!!!!! GUE LUPA NGERJAIN PR PELAJARAN SEJARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIDAK!!!!!!!!!!!"teriak Shisui pas jam 11 malem sambil mukul-mukulin kepalanya ke kamus bahasa Rusia-nya yang baru aja dibeli.

_Duh, gawat. Nanti bisa dimarahin, nih, sama guru gue. Kira-kira, enakkan nyontek punya siapa, ya?_, pikir Shisui yang sedang konsentrasi penuh (tentu aja konsentrasi mikir mau nyontek PRnya siapa).

Tiba-tiba, sang Juru Selamat Kita (siapa lagi kalo bukan Itachi) datang menghampiri Shisui..........

"Eh? Shisui? Ada apa? Malem-malem teriak-teriak...."Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Itachi? Ngapain kamu di sini?"jawab Shisui penasaran.

"Kok malah gantian tanya? Aku, kan, tadi ke sini gara-gara deger kamu teriak-teriak........"balas Itachi dengan sopan.

"Oh........... gitu, toh!"kata Shisui yang akhirnya bisa mengerti juga apa yang dikatakan Itachi dengan RAM otaknya yang hanya 128 Mb

"Trus, apa masalahmu?"tanya Itachi yang masih penasaran.

"Ah! Itu............, gini, lho............... Gue belom ngerjain PR Sejarahku. Padahal, gue disuruh sama Sensei gue buat meringkas sejarah Konoha dari awal-sekarang.!!! TIDAK!!!!!!!! GUE BISA MATI, NIH!!!!"teriak Shisui panik.

"Oh, cuma gara-gara itu? Mau aku bantu?"Itachi menawarkan dirinya sendiri.

_Wow........., dasar jenius. Kesempatan besar, nih......_, pikir Shisui.

"Eh? Emangnya kamu bisa?"tanya Shisui heran.

"Tenang aja. Aku bisa, kok. Kan kemarin aku udah belajar materi itu.......", jawab Itachi santai.

_Udah belajar katanya?! Ini, kan, materi untuk DUA TAHUN di atas dia! Dasar anak rajin................._,pikir Shisui heran.

"Oh........., ya udah. Makasih."jawab Shisui, "Gue jadi ngerepotin kamu, nih."lanjutnya.

"Ah....., nggak apa-apa. Kan kita Best-Friend forever........."jawab Itachi sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya yang lembut.

Seketika itu juga mukanya Shisui jadi panas banget dan BLUSHING! Saking merahnya jadi keliatan kayak kepiting rebus.  
**End of 3****rd**** Flashback..................... **(sejak itulah Shisui jadi nyadar dan suka sama Itachi)

Dan, sekaranglah 5 hari penentuannya. Sasuke dan Shisui akan saling bersaing untuk ngedapetin cintanya Itachi. Untungnya, Itachi ngaku ke mereka berdua, kalo dia itu Yaoi!  
(Sasuke & Shisui: HALELUYA!!!!!!! Puji TUHAN! ALHAMDULILAH!!!)  
Dan masing-masing dari mereka berdua sudah mempersiapkan senjata andalan masing-masing. Karena, kemaren, waktu tanggal 11 Februari, mereka berdua diam-diam ngedatengin Itachi sendiri-sendiri buat tanya gimana 'tipe'nya Itachi.

Dan..........., inilah jawabannya!

Itachi:  
Aku suka yang:  
•Dewasa tapi juga bisa childish juga  
•Keren tapi juga bisa keliatan bego  
•Berwibawa tapi ceria  
•Suaranya bisa nge-bass tapi juga bisa cempreng  
•Rambutnya panjang / pendek tapi nggak nanggung

Lalu, mulai dari tanggal 12 Februari, masing-masing dari mereka sudah mulai PDKT sama Itachi dengan metode yang berbeda beda.

Shisui:19 tahun  
Itachi:17 tahun  
Sasuke:15 tahun

12 Februari – Kamar Itachi (07.00 WJK-Waktu Jepang bagian Konoha)

**Sasuke Version: Cowok Dewasa - Keren**

_OOSH! Ini hari pertamaku! Aku tidak boleh gagal! Aku mau nunjukin ke kakak kalo aku ini juga bisa jadi cowok dewasa_, pikir Sasuke bersemangat.  
"Kak..........., kakak. Bangun, dong......."kata Sasuke dengan lembut.  
Itachi pun lalu terbangun. Dan, ketika dia terbangun................

ITACHI LANGSUNG NOSEBLEED!!!!!!

Gimana nggak, coba? Orang Sasuke duduk di depannya dengan pose 'menantang' dan cuma pake gaun mini yang ketat banget!

"Ohayou, niisan! Aku udah keliatan dewasa, belom?" sambut Sasuke dengan nada menggoda sambil menunjukkan ke-15 tatto yang bertengger di tangannya. (Tatto bonus dari snack Jhotos – plesetannya Cheetos)

ITACHI pun langsung mati berdiri di tempat.  
**End of Sasuke Version....**

12 Februari – Kamar mandi di Rumah Itachi (07.30 WJK)

**Shisui Version: Cowok Childish - Bego**

Itachi saat itu lagi mandi, tepatnya lagi bersihin badan sambil luluran.

_Ok! It's show time!_,pikir Shisui senang sambil ngeliatin Itachi yang saat itu lagi ngambil sabun (Itachi lagi nggak pake baju, tentunya).

_OMFG!! APA-APAAN PUNGGUNG SEMULUS DAN SEPUCAT MAYAT ITU?! EDAN! LEBIH MULUS DARIPADA PUNYA SIMBAH GUE!!!_, Shisui terpukau.

"KYAA!!!!!!!Y ITACHI! What's up? Gue gosokin punggungnya, yach?"tanya Shisui dengan nada suara semanis mungkin. Sampe-sampe semua badannya dirubungin semut. (kiddin'! wkwkwkwk)

Astaganaga! KOK HARI INI semua orang pada ERROR??!!! Tadi Sasuke! Sekarang Shisui!,pikir Itachi panik.

"Jadi, gimana Itachi? Y Mau nggak? Y"tanya Shisui. Sekali lagi masih pake nada super manis.

"Ukh........ Nggak usah aja. Ini cuma tinggal luluran doank, kok."kata Itachi.

"Oh........, gitu, ya? UWOO!!!!! BURNING!!!!!!" Lalu Shisui pun pergi dengan perasaan kecewa berat.

Abis, shisui pergi, ITACI NOSEBLEED LAGI.  
**End of Shisui version.......  
**  
13 Februari – Halaman belakang (16.00 WJK)

**Sasuke version: Cowok berwibawa – suara ngebass – rambut panjang  
Shisui version: Cowok ceria – suara cempreng – rambut pendek**

Seperti biasa, Itachi duduk-duduk di bawah pohon sambil baca buku super-tebel yang judulnya aneh-aneh. Kali ini judulnya Katalog Kata-Kata Penjahat Top ,Cukup Baca sedikit, Kamu Pasti Langsung Bisa. Dan pinjemnya, dari siapa lagi kalo bukan dari the Lovely Lord Voldy itu.

"ITACHI!!" "KAKAK!!!!!!!" kata Shisui dan Sasuke bersama-sama.

Shisui langsung melayangkan Death Glare ke _Sasuke, sialan! Gue duluan!_

Sasuke pun langsung membalas Death Glare itu, Enak aja! _Yang Tua, tuh, harusnya ngalah sama yang lebih muda!_

Itachi langsung cengo dan melayangkan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Ayo ngomongnya satu-satu!"jwab Itachi. Bingung mau jawab yang mana dulu.

"AKU DULUAN!!!!!!"teriak Sasuke dan Shisui bersama-sama sambil lomba lari cepet-cepetan sampe tempat Itachi.

Tapi, gara-gara mereka terlalu semangat, mereka nyampe nggak liat kalo Itachi itu duduk di belakang palang.

GUBRAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke dan Shisui jatuh bareng-bareng and mencium tanah.

"uh............ Ittai..... sakit........"kata Sasuke dan Shisui bareng-bareng.  
**End of Sasuke and Shisui version..........**

Akhirnya, PDKT mereka berakhir tanpa hasil yang memuaskan. Tapi mereka masih tetep aja semangat. Kan masih ada tanggal 14 Februari!

14 Februari – Ruang Makan di Rumah Itachi (09.00 WJK)  
**Sasuke Show Time..........**

"Kakak! Kakak! Aku bawa sesuatu, nih, buat kakak!"kata Sasuke dengan pedenya. Untung bokap ama nyokapnya udah pergi nyari nafkah.

"Apa itu, Sasuke?"tanya Itachi.

_Kok feeling-ku nggak enak, ya?_, pikir Itachi, cemas.

"Coklat!!! Kak, jadi pacarku, ya?! Aishiteru, NIISAN!"teriak Sasuke sambil nembak Itachi dengan bersemangat.

GUBRAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ITACHI NOSEBLEED!!! Tapi untungnya bisa langsung berhenti. Itachi konsentrasi, sih.

"Ya, Kak? Y Ya, Kak?Y"tanya Sasuke, masih penasaran dengan jawaban kakaknya.

Itachi langsung geleng-gelang kepala.

"Begini, Sasuke, kakak nggak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Apalagi kamu itu saudara kandungku. Selain itu, kakak juga udah punya pacar.... Maaf, ya Sasuke...."jawab Itachi panjang lebar.

"Ta- tapi............, aku sayang sama kakak."ucap Sasuke tersedu-sedu

"Iya, Sasuke......... Kakak juga sayang sama kamu. Sebagai saudara, tentunya. Kamu saudara terbaikku"jawab Itachi. Nggak tega liat Sasuke nangis. (ya iyalah, orang Itachi cuma punya satu sodara!)

"Tapi, siapa pacar kakak? Kak Shisui, ya?"tanya Sasuke terheran-heran.

"Ada, deh...... nanti sore pasti kakak kenalin kamu ke pacar kakak."jawab Itachi sambil mengeluarkan seringaian kecil.  
**End of Show Time............**

14 Februari – Ayunan (13.00 WJK) –ayunan dapet dari mana, coba?-  
**Shisui Show Time**

_Duh, aku punya feeling nggak enak lagi, nih_, pikir Itachi sambil berjalan ke arah ayunan. Tempatnya janjian mau ketemu sama Shisui.

Sesampainya Itachi di ayunan, muka Shisui langsung cerah ceria.

"HALO, ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY DARLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AKHIRNYA KAMU DATENG JUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"kata Shisui dengan lebay stadium 10.

_darling? Maksudnya apa, tuh???_,pikir Itachi yang cengo liat tingkahnya Shisui.

"Oh ya, gue mau ngasihin sesuatu ke kamu."kata Shisui sambil mengeluarkan coklat dari kantongnya dan melemparnya ke arah Itachi. Tentu aja Itachi langsung refleks nangkep tuh coklat.

"Coklat?"tanya Itachi terheran-heran.

"Iya."jawab Shisui. Shisui lalu sok keren lompat dari atas ayunan dan ngedatengin Itachi. Sayangnya gagal. Malahan mukanya jadi penuh pasir gara-gara salah tempat buat mendarat.

Itachi tertawa ngeliat tingkah konyol sobat tersayangnya itu.

"ITACHI!!!!!!!! JANGAN DIKETAWAIN, DONK!!!!!!! RENCANA GUE JADI GAGAL SEMUA, KAN???!!!"protes Shisui.

"Emang kamu mau ngapain?"tanya Itachi.

"Ukh! Gue jadi malu, nih, bilangnya.............. Ehm, gimana, ya?"Shisui grogi abis.

Akhirnya, setelah deg-degannya ilang, Shisui langsung megang tangannya Itachi.

"Itachi.........., AISHITERU. Please be my valentine. Kamu pasti mau jadi pacarku"seru Shisui dengan pedenya.

_Lagi-lagi.........., abis Sasuke, sekarang Shisui yang nembak. Abis ini siapa lagi, nih? Kakashi? Jiraiya? Astaga................_, pikir Itachi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

_Aku terpaksa bilang lagi, nih......,_ pikir Itachi.

"Begini, Shisui, aku nggak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Selain itu, aku juga udah punya pacar.... Maaf, ya Shisui.... Bagaimana pun, kamu tetep my Best-Friend"jawab Itachi panjang lebar.

"APA???????!!!!!!!!!! JA-JADI........ KAMU PACARAN SAMA SASUKE??!!!!! GILA DIA ITU ADEK KAMU!! SINI!! BALIKIN COKLATNYA!!!"teriak Shisui. Masih marah gara-gara ditolak.

"Eits, jangan salah sangka dulu. Bukan sama Sasuke, kok."ucap Itachi menenangkan Shisui.

"EH??!!! Terus, SAMA SIAPA, DONK??!!!"tanya Shisui kaget.

"ada, deh. Nanti kutunggu di halaman. Jam 4."jawab Itachi.

_aih, jadi penasaran_, pikir Shisui yang masih nangis guling-guling di pasir.  
**End of Shisui Show Time..............**

Yah, begitulah perjuangan mereka berdua. Tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil mendapatkan cinta sang Uchiha Itachi yang maha cantik itu.

14 Februari – Halaman belakang (16.00 WJK)  
_**FINALLY! ITACHI'S BOYFRIEND IS..................**_

"Oi, Sasuke! Kamu penasaran nggak, sih, sama pacarnya kakakmu itu?"tanya Shisui yang masih sakit ati (nggak pake rempela) ditolak Itachi.

"yah......, penasaran, sih. Tapi, kita tunggu aja. Bentar lagi kakak dateng, kok."kata Sasuke.

"menurutmu siapa? Kira-kira aja. Kalo menurut gue, sih, Kakashi........"kata Shisui ngaco

"Hmm...., kayaknya bukan, deh. Dia, kan, nggak berwibawa. Lagian, kalo Kakashi-sensei, harusnya kakak juga bilang kalo dia itu mesum."terang Sasuke.

"terus siapa, donk?"

"Kalo menurut gue, sih, Neji........"

"bukan! Dia itu nggak cempreng. Nyadar, dong!!"

"tapi, kan berwibawa! Lagian, kalo cuma suara, kan, bisa dibuat-buat! Eh- Itachi dateng, tuh?"

"Mana? Mana?"

Saat itulah Itachi datang!!!!!!!!!! (FINALLY!!!!!!!!!)

"Maaf semuanya. Kalian jadi lama nunggunya. Kenalin, ini seme-ku."kata Itachi memperkenalkan sesosok misterius yang merupakan 'boyfriend'nya.

(sfx: deg! Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg!)

"AH! ITU!"teriak Sasuke kaget.

"ITU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"teriak Shisui yang sama kagetnya.

"Iya, inilah dia."kata Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"MADARA UCHIHA?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"teriak Sasuke dan Shisui bareng-bareng.

Yupz, ternyata, semenya Itachi Itu Madara Uchiha alias TOBI!

Mari kita liat sekali lagi kriteria cowoknya Itachi:  
•Dewasa (=Madara)  
•tapi juga bisa childish juga(=TOBI)  
•Keren tapi (=Madara)  
•juga bisa keliatan bego(=TOBI)  
•Berwibawa (=Madara)  
•tapi ceria(=TOBI)  
•Suaranya bisa nge-bass (=Madara)  
•tapi juga bisa cempreng(=TOBI)  
•Rambutnya panjang atau (=Madara)  
•pendek tapi nggak nanggung(=TOBI)

"OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COCOK~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"teriak Sasuke dan Shisui berbarengan sambil mangut-mangut.

"Itachi-chan........, udah belom? Gue bosen abis, nih.......... Katanya mau nge-DATE?"tanya Madara dengan suara ngebassnya.

"Iya, sayang. I'm COMING!"jawab Itachi sambil lari ke pelukan Madara.

Dan mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Shisui yang masih cengo.

"jadi......................, semenya kakakmu itu..........., Madara?"tanya Shisui.

"kayaknya............"jawab Sasuke yang sesenggukan.

"wah......., kita KALAH TOTAL."jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

"hiks..... Hiks......... ONIISAN........"tangis Sasuke.

"UDAHLAH, SASUKE! JANGAN NANGIS!!"teriak Shisui.

"Kenapa? Emangnya kamu nggak kecewa?"tanya Sasuke.

"Kecewa, sih....... Banget, malah! Tapi, gue punya ide bagus."jawab Shisui (sekali lagi) dengan pedenya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke, penasaran.

"Kita pacaran aja!!!"jawab Shisui bersemangat.

Sasuke pun hanya terdiam dan kaget, "HAAH????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**=THE END=**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**HUAH!! Selesai juga!!! Kayaknya, sih, fic gue yang satu ini lucu (KAYAKNYA!)**_

Tapi........................., nggak tau juga, sih.

AND....................................

REVIEW, PLEASE!!!

Truz, kalo lo mau, jangan lupa ikutan polling MUSIK JEPANG ATO KOREA di profil gue!!!!!!!!!!!!

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!!

coz, you've reading may fanfic!


End file.
